Unexpected kisses
by Xylent29
Summary: Natsu's dream felt so real, -or is it?


**Hey guys! It's me again. Stellar Flame!**

**This would be my second one-shot, yay me!**

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V.**

_I opened my eyes and I saw Lucy, the love of my life, staring at me, and she giggled a little while she was leaning closer and closer to me until our lips met. Her lips were warm, and it fitted mine perfectly. It was as if it is true. Heck, who am I kidding? I am just dreaming, as if this would happen! And I know she likes someone else. I read it in one of her letters to her mom, it said that she likes somebody in the guild and I felt kinda, disappointed that she didn't write the name of the lucky guy. Maybe it was Gray? Or Loke? Ah, love sucks. But let me enjoy this for a moment._

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I'm staring at Natsu, He really is cute when he's sleeping.

His lips are so warm. It makes me want to kiss them. It's too tempting. Damn you Natsu, why are you so damn cute?!

"I love you Natsu, if only you would love me back." I said even though I know he was sleeping

I heard him mumbling something.

"Lucy, mmm. Luuuushyy." Natsu mumbled then he was pouting his lips a little.

"Huh?"I asked to nobody.

I smiled, maybe he was dreaming of me? I felt my cheeks heating up.

"I wish I was Lisanna, because Natsu likes her but, he's just too dense to realize that." Lucy whispered talking to herself.

"What does she have that I don't? Oh yeah, the love of my life." Lucy said while frowning.

"Hmm. I guess I should wake this idiot up and go to the guild." Lucy said while tapping Natsu.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Natsuuu, wake up." Lucy said while shaking Natsu.

"Hmmm..?" Natsu mumbled.

"Hmm? Ah! Lucyy!" Natsu said while getting up.

"Why are you in my bed again?" Lucy asked him.

"Because I really love you-your bed!" Natsu said while blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Lucy asked him.

"Anyways let's get to the guild." Lucy told him.

"Yeah, good idea." Natsu said while grinning and giving a thumbs up.

"Umm, okay?" Lucy said then thought_, why is he acting weird?_

What they don't know, was Happy already running ( or rather flying ) to the guild, while chuckling evily.

"She didn't think I wouldn't see that! I am so going to tell this to Mira! And she'll give me fish!" Happy said snickering.

* * *

**At the guild...**

"Mira!" Happy said while panting.

"What is it Happy?" Mira asked, curious.

"Well you see-" Happy was about to tell, when the guild doors opened revealing a pink haired and a blonde mage.

"Hey guys!" Natsu shouted, or rather, roared to the guild.

Lucy went to Mira and ordered her favourite Strawberry milk shake.

"What's up Mira?" Lucy said while sipping her drink.

"Nothing much, you?" Mira asked.

"Nothing much, too." Lucy replied.

"Oh really?" Happy said while smirking, an evil one.

"What are you talking about, Happy?" Lucy asked, a little nervous.

"You really don't think I didn't see that, eh?" Happy said keeping his smirk.

"You saw?!" Lucy shouted.

"Aye!"

Lucy's eyes widened at this. "Don't tell anybody! Please! I'll give you fish!" Lucy asked begging.

"That won't work, Lucy." Happy said.

Then Lucy covered his mouth with her hand.

"Lushyyy let me gooo" Happy said while trying to break free.

Then Natsu walks up to them. "Oh speak of the devil." Lucy said quietly.

Natsu then took her hands and looked at her eyes.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Umm.?" I said while smiling nervously. Then I saw his pink-tinted cheeks. Wait, is he blushing?

"Umm, Lucy, I already felt this from the beginning and I think I should already tell you that I, Natsu Dragneel, love you, Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu said while looking away.

My eyes widened at this. Heck, everyone did! Even Gray did! Well, except for Mira blushing while covering her mouth.

"Umm.. So Lucy, will you be my girl?" Natsu said while blushing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence.

"Yes, I understand." He said while dropping my hands then he started to walk away.

"No! no! Don't go! Yes! I love you too!" I chased after him and I kissed him right there. Yes, on the spot. Then he sneaked his arms around my waist lifting me up.

And I didn't regret kissing him.

Then, the guild erupted into cheers. Even Gray!

After all the commotion, master Makarov said, "Let's party for the new couple!"

Then the guild was partying like crazy.

Cana was drinking booze as usual, party or no party, she still drinks!

After everything, everyone was on the floor drunk, even me!

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I was the only one who wasn't drunk, except the exceeds, Wendy and Romeo.

Then I went by Lucy's side hugging her.

"I really love you, Luce" I said to her even though I know that she can't hear me because she's asleep.

Then Happy went up to me and said, "You know what Natsu?"

"What?" I asked.

"That Lucy kissed you this morning." Happy said then went to Carla offering her a fish.

I blushed at the memory, "So that's why my dream felt so real."

I smiled, then looked at my girlfriend.

* * *

**So, was it good?**

**Was it bad?**

**Tell me in your reviews! I'm desperate to know! And if I had any mistakes, just point it out. **

**-Stellar Flame ^,^**


End file.
